Im Not Yuri!
by kagurra amaya
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan berubah 180 karena sebuah berita. Dunia seolah memusuhinya begitu gosip mengenai dirinya yang seorang yuri tersebar. Tapi sungguh dia bukanlah yuri! sasunaruhina, naruhina/sasunaru. warning inside. R&R please! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Nyahaaha! Ame bawa fic baru, baru prolog jadi masih pendek. Tapi untuk kelanjutan fic ini tergantung pada minat para reader dan jumlah review.

Ame juga mau buka poling untuk menentukan main pair untuk fic ini, yang artinya suara terbanyaklah yang ame gunakan.

Jadi minna-san ingin main pair apa?

Sasunaru

Naruhina

Nah ame tunggu suara kalian….

Akhir kata, semat membaca minna-san…**read and review please!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SsuNaruHina **(main pair belum di tentukan)

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Confort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Posible yaoi, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur aneh**

**I'm not Yuri!**

**Prolog**

"Cih menjijikkan!" cibir seorang gadis berambut merah begitu seorang gadis berambut indigo melewatinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka," cibir gadis lain.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Memasuki kelasnya menghiraukan cibiran-cibiran yang terarah kepadanya. Dia melihat bahwa pintu kelasnya masih tertutup. _Tumben?_ Batinnya bertanya. Menghiraukan cekikikan mencurigakan dari siswa siswi yang berada di dekatnya, hinata membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Byur

Air keruh kehitaman dan berbau kurang sedap mengguyur tubuhnya dengan mulus. _Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini?_ Batinnya kembali bertanya. Tanpa di sadarinya butiran Kristal bening jatuh dari sepasang iris lavendernya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya lirih. "KENAPA KALIAN LAKUKAN INI?" kembali dia bertanya, kali ini nada kemarahan yang ketara.

"'Kenapa' katamu, kenapa tidak kau tanyakaan pada dirimu sendiri, Hinata-yuri-hime?" jawab gadi berambut merah yang mencibirnya di lorong tadi. Sara, ya dia tahu gadis itu bernama Sara.

"Aku bukan yuri, sudah berapa kali ku katakan!" sanggah Hinata. Dia bukanlah yuri, dia itu straight.

Berlari pergi karena tidak sanggup mendengar cibiran dan umpatan yang di tujukan padanya terus berlari hingga dia sampai di tempat favoritenya.

Atap

Dia senang berada di tempat tinngi ini, tempat yang jarang di kunjungi karena letaknya yang kurang strategis. Duduk bersandar pada dinding pembatas, melipat kakinya dan memeluknya kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas lutut. Menangis, bertanya pada Tuhan mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi semuanya dulu berjalan baik. Dulu, sebelum hari itu.

**Flashback on**

Pagi itu dia baru berangkat ke sekolah, menuju ruang loker dan mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki. Kemudian berjalan di lorong di antara deretan kelas yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda pagi ini. Benar-benar berbeda.

Begitu dia melewati siswa siswi yang mungkin senior, junior ataupu yang seangkatan dengannya. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan mereka. Seperti gabungan antara jijik, aneh dan merendahkan. _Ada apa sebenarnya?_ Benaknya bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Hinata-hime seperti itu"

"Pantas saja dia menolak setiap ada pemuda yang menyatakan cita padanya"

"Benar-benar menjijikkan!"

Dia mendengar itu, bisik-bisik tidak enak di dengar yang terarah kepadanya. Di depan sana dia melihat banyak murid berkerumun di depan papan madding. Berjalan sedikit lebih cepat untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang di lihat oleh mereka.

Siswa siswi yang sedang berkerumun itu seketika menjauh begitu melihat kedatangan sang nona Hyuuga. Melihat Hinata dengan tatapan jijik dan tidak percaya.

Mata bertahtakan lavender itu terbelalak lebar begitu melihat foto dan artikel pada madding. Di bagian atas tertulis dengan huruf yang di cetak tebal berwarna hitam. Tulisan yang bisa membuatnya pingsan seketika.

HYUUGA HINATA, SEORANG PUTRI BANGSAWAN HYUUGA TERNYATA SEORANG YURI!

Sekarang dia tahu mengapa pandagan-pandangan itu terarah kepadanya. Di depan sana dia melihat dengan jelas foto seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang di cium di bagian pipi oleh seorang 'gadis' bersurai pirang panjang yang di ikat pony tail.

Merosot jatuh begitu membaca berita mengenai dirinya. Bagaimana mereka bisa membuat berita seperti itu? Dari mana mereka mendapatkan foto itu. Ya, Hinata tidak akan menyangkal keaslian foto-foto itu, karena memang benar yang ada di foto itu memangdirinya dan kekasihnya. Tapi sungguh dia bukanlah seorang yuri.

.

.

.

To be Continue. . .

Jadi bagaimana minna-san, tertarik? Akhir kata **review please!**

Jaa minna-san, **review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter satu tibaaa! Senangnya ame bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini, ame harap update-nya chapter ini tidak terlalu lama.

Ne minna-san, main pair sudah di tentukan naruhina. Jadi mohon maaf jika pair favorite minna-san tidak menjadi pair utama.

Dan akhir kata ame ucapkan, **happy reading minna-san, review please!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina, One-sided SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Confort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, a little bit shonen-ai, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur aneh**

**I'm not Yuri!**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang cerah.

Langit biru tanpa awan membentang luas di atas sana. Di ufuk timur masih tampak semburat merah aurora. Menunjukkan bahwa hari baru, baru saja di mulai. Suara kicau burung terdengar merdu bersahutan, merangkai sebuah simfoni menenangkan. Kedamaian terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Pusat fokus kita arahkan pada sebuah sekolah berpagar tinggi dengan tulisan berformat old English berwarna perak.

Konoha Gakuen, gedung barat.

Salah satu sekolah putra paling bergengsi di Negara Hi. Sekolah putra berasrama dengan rangking yang tidak perlu di ragukan lagi, baik itu dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Dapat terlihat para siswa yang memasuki gedung sekolah dengan tertib, benar-benar sekolah putra idaman. Begitu tenang dan tertip tanpa kegaduhan yang mengganggu pendengaran. Juga tanpa suara beri—

"GYAAAA!"

—sik. Okay, sepertinya kalimat terakhir harus di ralat. Pagi ini sama sekali tidak tenang dan berisik karena teriakan seorang pemuda manis bersurai pirang cerah panjang yang di ikat pony tail yang berlari membabi buta menghindari sesuatu. Jika fokus penglihatan kita alihkan pada belakang pemuda pirang itu, kita akan dapat melihat sekelompok siswa sedang berlari mengejarnya. _Tuhan, kenapa engkau berikan cobaan mengerikan kepada hamba-Mu yang tampan ini, _batinnya narsis luar biasa.

Terus berlari hingga mata birunya menangkap seseorang yang dia pikir dapat menolongnya. Sosok itu sedang berjalan dengan tenang pada lorong di antara ruang kelas yang saling berhadapan. Mempercepat langkah kakinya, dan berteriak lantang memanggil calon penolongnya.

"SASUKE!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven dan bermata onyx menghentikan langkahnya begitu di dengar nya suara yang familiar memanggil namanya dengan volume tinggi. Membalikkan badan dan dapat dia lihat sahabat pirangnya yang berlari kencang di koridor. Jika guru kedisiplinan mengetahuinya sudah pasti pemuda pirang itu akan terkena masalah.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda pirang itu berlari seperti orang yang sedang di kejar hantu.

"Hosh. . .hosh. . .teme, selamatkan aku!" Terengah begitu sampai di hadapan sahabatnya dan berusaha mengatur nafas setelah berlari dari halaman sekolah hingga koridor.

"Kau kenapa? Di kejar hantu?" Tanya pemuda raven yang di kenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke dengar raut datar.

"Mereka lebih mengerikan daripada hantu," jawab Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dia tidak bohong mengenai hal itu karena memang para pemuda yang mengaku sebagai fansnya itu memang lebih mengerikan daripada hantu. Bukan wujud mereka yang mengerikan tetapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan. Bayangkan saja, dia yang jelas seorang laki-laki tulen, normal dan straight di kejar-kejar oleh banyak orang yang memiliki gender yang sama dengannya. Dan tanpa sungkan mengatakan `suka` kepadanya. Sungguh, membayangkanya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Jika dia boleh memilih, dengan tanpa ragu dia akan memilih berjumpa dengan makhluk yang di takuti-nya sepenuh hati itu ataupun, bermalam di kandang manda-ular besar peliharaan guru kedisiplinan aka orochimaru-dari pada bertemu `predator` berkedok fans.

"NARU-CHAN!"

Kembali teriakan bervolume keras kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan kombinasi berbagai suara. Bersamaan dengan derap banyak langkah kaki. Jajaran pemuda yang meng-klaim diri sebagai Naruto fansclub itu seketika menghentikan langkah mereka begitu sang objek pengejaran berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi mereka bersama seorang pemuda raven.

"Teme, selamatkan aku," Naruto segera mengubah posisi yang sebelumnya berada di depan Sasuke menjadi di balik punggung pemuda raven itu, mencari perlindungan.

"Uchiha-sama," ke lima belas pemuda itu menundukkan kepala begitu mengetahui yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, yang semua tahu merupakan putra pemegang dana terbesar Konoha gakuen, juga siswa yang disegani karena prestasinya.

"Tidakkah kalian tahu bahwa berlari di koridor itu dilarang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi dan nada yang datar.

Seketika para siswa itu merinding begitu suara baritone sang Uchiha bungsu menyapa indera pendengaran mereka, suara bernada datar yang dibarengi aura tidak bersahabat yang terasa mencekam.

"E-etto. Ka-mi tahu itu Uchiha-sama," salah satu diantaranya memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke walau dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Aku bisa saja memberitahukan hal ini pada Orichimaru-sensei,"

"To-tolong jangan laporkan hal ini pada Orochimaru-sensei," mohon salah satu diantara mereka mewakili teman-temannya.

"Hn, tapi jangan ulangi lagi." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke segera berlalu pergi, menarik pemuda pirang itu untuk segera ke kelasnya—mereka.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Hinata?" Tanya seorang pria paruh bermata lavender kepada seorang gadis bersurai indigo dan ber- iris lavender yang identik dengan pria itu.

"Baik, otou-sama," menghentikan acara makannya sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Baguslah jika seperti itu, karena ayah mendengar berita yang kurang menyenangkan tentang dirimu," tanya Hiashi dengan tatapan menyelidik. Jangan pikir karena Hiashi lebih sering berada di luar negeri dia jadi tidak tahu kondisi kedua putrinya. Hiashi selalu memantau keadaan kedua putrinya dari jauh.

"Berita itu—" jeda sebentar, "—tidak benar," lanjutnya dengan sorot tanpa kebohongan.

"Baiklah, ayah percaya padamu. Tapi ayah mohon jangan kecewakan ayah," Hiashi berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengacak surai indigo putrinya.

"Sudah saat-nya aku pergi ke sekolah, ittekimasu." Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, berpamitan kepada sanga ayah yang hendak menaiki tanggan menuju lantai atas.

'itterashi,"

.

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas perlahan begitu dirinya sampai di depan gerbang besar bertuliskan Leaf High School, tempatnya menimba ilmu. Berdoa dalam hati semoga hari ini lebih baik dari hari kemarin.

Sedikit ragu, gadis ber-iris lavender itu mulai memasuki area sekolah. Masih sedikit sepi karena saat ini baru pukul setengah tujuh, sedangkan pelajaran pertama di mulai pada pukul setengah delapan. Hinata memang sengaja datang kesekolah lebih awal, karena sesungguhnya dia merasa trauma dengan pembully-an yang akhir-akhir ini diterimanya.

Segera menuju ke kelasnya begitu dia telah mencapai gedung sekolah. Hanya ada satu dua siswa begitu dia berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya. Terus berjalan hingga sosoknya sampai pada kelas bertuliskan 2-1, masuk kedalam kelasnya yang juga masih sepi. Menghiraukan tatapan tidak bersahabat yang di arahkan kepadanya dari beberapa murid yang sudah tiba di sekolah.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu dia menemukan coretan dan tulisan —berisi cemoohan dan hinaan yang di tujukan kepadanya—di bangku-nya. Membersihkan dengan telaten `karya seni` teman-temannya, kemudian menduduki kursinya begitu merasa teritori-nya sudah cukup bersih. Melihat ke samping kearah jendela yang terbuka yang menampakkan langit biru yang di kagumi keindahannya. _Seperti warna mata Naruto-kun, _batinnya. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya begitu dia mengingat kekasihnya. Membuatnya mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Pertemuan pertama mereka hanyalah pertemuan biasa tetapi berkesan untuk mereka.

**Flashback on**

Saat itu Hinata adalah seorang murid baru di sebuah kursus bahasa inggris. Memasuki ruang kursus dengan sedikit canggung dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas hingga mata lavender-nya menangkap sosok cantik yang duduk pada baris ketiga dari depan. Menurut Hinata `gadis` itu sungguh cantik atau lebih tepatnya manis. Lihat saja rambut pirang panjang yang di ikat tinggi, dia juga memiliki wajah yang imut dan manis, kulitnya berwarna tan eksotis. Dia memiliki mata dengan iris biru yang indah. Dan di lihat dari tinggi saat dia duduk, mungkin tingginya melebihi Hinata.

"Nah, Hyuuga-san. Silahkan duduk di sebelah Uzumaki-san," ucap pengajar yang merupakan pemilik kursus ini, Yuuhi Kurenai. "Uzumaki-san, silahkan angkat tangan anda," lanjutnya.

Entah kenapa jantung Hinata berdetak kencang begitu sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu mengangkat tangan. Apakah ini artinya dia akan duduk di sebelah `gadis` itu?

"Arigatou gozamimasu sensei," setelah mengatakan terimakasih Hinata segera menuju bangkunya.

"Uzumaki Naruto-desu," `gadis' pirang itu menyebutkan namanya dengan menawarkan tangan, mengajak berkenalan. Dengan canggung Hinata menyambut uluran tangan `gadis` itu. Dan menyebutkan namanya juga dengan sedikit canggung.

"Hy-hyuuga Hinata,"

Dan kelas pun dimulai setelah perkenalan singkat itu.

**Flashback off**

**Hinata pov**

Sejak perkenalan singkat itu kami menjadi jauh lebih dekat. Beberapa kali kami keluar bersama, yang entah kenapa aku lebih senang menyebutnya kencan. Mungkin aku sudah gila karena menyu-maksudku mencintai 'gadis' pirang itu. Ya benar, aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh pada pesona 'gadis' pirang itu-sejak pertama. Yuri huh? Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang yuri, sebelum aku bertemu dengan seorang teman Naruto-kun.

Aku ingat saat dulu kami sedang makan siang di sebuah kafe. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata menghampiri kami. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sabaku no Gaara, teman sekolah Naruto-kun. Waktu itu Sabaku-san memanggilnya naru-chan dan mengatakan Naruto-kun yang menjadi yuri, karena Sabaku-san mengira kami memiliki hubungan khusus. Kemudian 'gadis' pirang itu mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Suara petir imajiner seketika terdengar menggelegar begitu Naruto-kun mengatakan bahwa dirinya seorang laki-laki. Seketika, tempat kami duduk menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung kafe. Melihat kami dengan berbagai pandangan berbeda, tetapi yang paling mendominasi adalah pandangan yang bisa di artikan 'yang benar saja?' atau 'tidak mungkin'. Dan begitu sadar bahwa kami menjadi pusat perhatian karena teriakannya, Naruto-kun segera berdiri, membungkuk dan berulang kali mengucapkan maaf. Dan setelah itu Naruto-kun kembali menegaskan bahwa dirinya laki-laki.

Sungguh jika aku tidak mendengarnya langsung dari Naruto-kun mungkin aku tidak akan dan tidak pernah percaya mengenai hal itu. Meskipun aku sempat merasa aneh karena dia selalu memakai pakaian laki-laki, awalnya aku pikir dia adalah gadis tomboy. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto-kun menceritakan semuanya pada ku. Err, mungkin tidak semuanya. Hanya mengenai Sabaku-san yang merupakan sepupu Naruto-kun. Mengenai dia yang bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen gedung barat, yang tidak lain adalah Konoha Gakuen yang seluruh siswanya adalah laki-laki. Tadinya aku pikir Naruto-kun merupakan murid Konoha Gakuen gedung timur yang merupakan sekolah putri.

Naruto-kun adalah seorang laki-laki, itu artinya aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda. Aku bukan yuri!

Hinata pov end

Iris lavender itu meredup begitu mengingat kembali akan apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Senyum tipis yang semula terukir di bibirnya berubah menjadi senyum pahit. Sejauh ini hanya Sakura—sahabatnya sejak kecil—saja yang mempercayainya.

"Hinata-chan," gadis bersurai indigo itu mengalihkan pandangannya begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-chan," memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada sang sahabat. Satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki setelah foto-fotonya tersebar dan entah bagaimana hampir setiap minggu selalu ada foto baru mengenai dirinya dan 'gadis' pirang yang tersebar. Dari foto yang hanya bergandengan tangan hingga ciuman.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?" Tanya gadis bersurai musim semi itu, wajah cantiknya menunjukkan raut ke-khawatiran yang nyata.

"Ya, aku baik,"

Mengambil ponsel model flip berwarna violet dari dalam tasnya begitu Hinata mendengar benda persegi itu berbunyi perlahan. Lampu berwarna merah tampak berkedip pelan pada bagian depan atas tengah, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Membuka ponsel flip violet itu dan membaca pesan yang baru saja di terimanya.

**From : sapphire-sky**

**To: lavender-hime**

**Subject : kencan**

**Ne Hinata-chan, bagaimana jika nanti malam kita keluar? Apa hime-chama keberatan?**

Kesempatan.

Berpikir mungkin inilah saatnya dia mengatakan apa yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu di pikirkannya. Jika pemuda pirang itu menyetujuinya, sudah pasti masalah akan segera selesai. Benarkan?

**From : lavender-hime**

**To : sapphire-sky**

**Subject : kencan**

**Tentu saja naru-hime.**

**Dan sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan, Naruto-kun.**

Dan tidak lama kemudian, ponsel berwarna violet itu berbunyi perlahan.

**From : sapphire-sky**

**To: lavender-hime**

**Subject : kencan**

**Hinata-chan!**

**Baiklah, kita bicarakan nanti malam.**

**Sepertinya Kakashi-sensei tidak tersesat, dan masuk kelas tepat waktu.**

**Jaa ne, my hime.**

Tersenyum lembut begitu dia membaca e-mail balasan dari kekasihnya, mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkan benda violet itu ke dalam tas-nya.

"Dari Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Sakura.

Mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

To be continue. . .

Chapter satu selesai. Gomenne kalau pendek, ame tidak bisa mengerjakan ini fic sering-sering. Dan di bawah sini adalah balasan review yang tidak log-in:

**Rini desu :**

Gomenne, hanya ada sasunaru atau naruhina.

Siapa 'gadis' pirang itu sebenarnya sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

Terima kasih sudah read and review

**Durara :**

Pada chapter ini sebagian pertanyaan Durara-san sudah terjawab.

Yap, sesama cewek cium pipi memang wajar. tapi posenya hinata di sini bukan pipi sama pipi, tapi bibir sama pipi. Sungguh, jika Durara-san melihatnya sendiri pasti rasanya gimana gitu*ame udah buktikan. yah walaupun itu dua orang cuman bercandaan*

Sepertinya penjelasan ame kurang jelas, jadi mohon maafkan ke-khilaf-an ame dalam memberikan penjelasan

Update kilat, gomenne ame tidak bisa janji. . .

Terima kasih sudah read and review

**Meong chan :**

Terima kasih karena sudah di bilang menarik. . .

Ini ini sudah lanjut dengan main pair naru-hina.

Terima kasih sudah read and review, miauwww. . .

**SR 10**

Terima kasih karena sudah di bilang menarik, iya ini main pair-nya sudah di tentukan naruhina.

Terima kasih sudah di ingatkan, ame akan lebih teliti lagi menenai typo dan missing word.

Di chapter ini sudah terjawab 'gadis' pirang itu deidara atau bukan.

Review SR-san sungguh membantu. . .

Terima kasih sudah read and review

Ame bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi, tapi yang jelas ame minta review dari para reader. Sungguh ame membutuhkannya sebagai penyemangat.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview, mem-fav ataupun mem-follow.

Akhir kata, **review please minna-san. . .**


End file.
